narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood Sovereignty
|image=PKH_BloodSovereignty.jpg |kanji=血主権 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Chishuken |literal english=Blood Sovereignty |parent jutsu=Blood Geist |related jutsu=Blood Goddess |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Ketsuryugan, Hiden~Shichimyaku, Dojutsu, Ninjutsu, Senjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |users=Yosōi Chinoike |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Blood Sovereignty is a heightened form of the Blood Geist technique utilized by Yosōi Chinoike after absorbing black blood from the Dead Blood Vein. In doing so, she gains an immense boost in chakra, vitality and physical ability while gaining via her blood. Appearance Upon absorbing the black blood of the Shichimyaku into herself, a red symbol of an curled around a segmented six pointed star appears on the center of her sternum, right above her breasts. She also gains a pitch black, skin-tight dress-like suit composed of black, shadow -like blood. Besides giving her a sexy appearance, it also serves to augment herself as the clothing can be controlled and manipulated as an extension of her very body. This clothing can cover her entire body at will at a moment's notice. Her nails get noticeably longer resembling claws. The length of these claws can vary with her will. Attributes and Abilities The user's physical attributes, such as , speed, , durability and power are exponentially increased, while she also gains the ability of flight. Her sixth sense is raised by such magnitude that she is capable of autonomously reacting to and even dodging . Besides this, her senses enable her to tell when she's being watched and can even pick up on a target's intentions. Being that the user is empowered by the blood that created the , which would then become the , the user gains abilities that mirror those of a Ten-Tails' , such the ability to utilize all five basic alongside the , and completely mastery over them and natural energy. Despite the fact that the Yosoi isn't a jinchūriki, due to her connection with the earth, she is granted access to various abilities and attributes stemming from the God Tree and . When active, Yosoi can actively and remotely draw power from around the world and from the blood vein within it, though if needed, she can remotely tap into the s. Besides a vast, exponential increase in speed, endurance, durability, power and regeneration, Yosoi also gains the ability to utilize abilities typically seen from jinchuriki's and tailed beasts. She is able to generate , appendages created from tailed beast chakra which can be used to help the user maneuver themselves or form hand signs or even attack targets with such speed that not even a wielder can react to. By combining positive black chakra and negative white chakra, the user is capable of generating s, the a superdense sphere of tailed beast chakra capable of being shot extremely far distances in a short amount of time and vaporizing almost anything within its blast area. Yosoi can also resort to a less potent attack by using the chakra granted by the technique to convert her chakra into a of pressure. Stemming from all the nature transformations combined with Yin-Yang Release, Yosoi is capable of generating spheres that can be shaped into a variety of weapons and forms. Despite being able to utilize blood clones, she is capable of creating of herself via fission. By disrupting the flow of within the atmosphere and environment, she can also produce before inducing a massive explosion at its epicenter. By merely willing it, she can also create capable of transmitting and disrupting chakra. These robs can be formed from her blood or wood produced from her blood, allowing for a wide variety of uses while keeping the upper hand against targets. When needed, Yosoi can also produce from the rods, blood or body to restrain targets, restricting their chakra in the process. With mere concentration, she can conjure capable of removing all chakra from objects they come into contact with. Stemming from her black blood, Yosoi is capable of forming wood stakes capable of multiplying and splintering off within targets. Manipulating this wood further, she can control the vegetation within her surroundings to generate a host of wood techniques, such as the Wood Release: Wood Human Technique, Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique and the Mayfly technique. By exerting her control onto the environment, Yosoi is capable of bringing it to life and using it an a vast extension of her body, allowing her to attack her foes on a much larger scale and from any direction by taking control of the earth, atmosphere and natural phenomenon. After drawing immense quantities of enhanced from her blood and from the atmosphere, before manipulating the of her surroundings, Yosoi is able to generate organized or randomized matrices of impervious capable of spanning an entire regions via scrambling the magnetic field in an organized or randomized manner. By channeling into the generated structure, Yosoi can induce multiple, opposing magnetic fields into the mix, causing them to branch out and spread from the source to imprison and/or skewer targets. By then introducing an into the steel constructs, Yosoi is able to immensely boost its magnetic influence while also allowing her further control over said structure. She can then utilize the electromagnetic energies within the structure to removing the intrinsic field of anything within. This removes the , and from the said object, reducing the targets to nothing, while killing them in the process. She can fuse the steel she produces from her body with her shadow to vastly augment her defence, durability and movement speed. This allows her to be as fast as light itself. When combining this unique technique with the wood she is capable of producing, she can create wood structures and transform the entire landscape before other can even see it. She can also cause her wood to emerge from any shadow and even move at luminal speeds, completely catching targets off guard. Between turning her blood into wood and into shadow, Yosoi can achieve extremely devastating and gargantuan feats on a continental scale. The God Tree Wood Yosoi is capable of producing has some rather unique properties. For one, it can turn objects into dust on contact, and easily penetrate barriers. This is due to the trees absorbing the physicality and spirituality of the said object, leaving no evidence behind. It can also using this defining trait to literally penetrate barriers instantly. By the same logic, the trees are also capable of materials beings into itself harmlessly, which also leaves no evidence. It can then replicate the appearance, function and traits of said absorbed object. By simply stimulating the natural energy within the blood within itself, or the natural energy within its surroundings, it is capable of generating extreme wind storms and natural weather phenomenon similar to , and even controlling the surrounding environment as an extension of her of body. By combining chakra and natural energy, the tree can produce circular saw-blade projectiles capable of slicing through anything in their way. Using her own steel, chakra, blood, wood or even herself as a base, she can create capable of binding the chakra of targets they come into contact with. She can also produce dragons composed of absorption chakra, capable of taking all the chakra from a target on contact, killing them. She makes use of this technique to completely depower the techniques of others by removing chakra from them. Because of this unique form and the chakra surging through her, she can effectively combat techniques and entities only damaged by , such as the . Being vastly empowered by the chakra itself, she can also produce of herself, increasing her deadliness. This fission clones can't be distinguished from her in any fashion, as they all share her tremendous life force and abilities, making them actual living replicas of herself. Despite this, she can dispel them or fuse back with them. As an extension of the technique, Yosoi can also purge damaged parts of her body at will. Likely the pinnacle of all of her abilities is her newfound ability to absorb ninjutsu. In this state, Yosoi is capable of effortlessly and harmlessly absorb any ninjutsu from any part of her body at will within seconds without sustaining damage from the technique. Similar to Kaguya's All-Killing Ash Bones, Yosoi can extrude blood red spikes from her body and palms. In doing so, she can forge deadly blades capable of a targets entire body into either blood or steel. Techniques *Blood Sovereignty: Blood Abyss *Blood Sovereignty: Blood Transmogrification of Unusual Enlightenment *Blood Sovereignty: Curse of the Blood Seal *Blood Sovereignty: Eye of Ketsukiakushi *Blood Sovereignty: Four Cardinal Points of the World *Blood Sovereignty: Iron Sand New World Order *Blood Sovereignty: Mayfly World Coalescence *Blood Sovereignty: Nascency of the Tree of Eons *Blood Sovereignty: Nativity of the Aokigahara God Tree Forest *Blood Sovereignty: Unenlightened Intransigent Fecundation *Blood Sovereignty: World Genesis Acoustic Forest *Blood Sovereignty: World Transmogrification of Unusual Enlightenment **Parents: Blood Sovereignty: Eye of the Ketsukiakushi, Blood Sovereignty: Four Cardinal Points of the World Trivia *Despite some of its derived techniques being classified as , and are in fact wood in nature, they aren't considered to be of the Wood Release . Category:Ketsuryūgan Category:Hiden Category:Dojutsu Category:Ninjutsu Category:Senjutsu